See you again
by Crira
Summary: Nieve, te pido que sigas cayendo. Hasta que todo se vuelva blanco. Aunque grite se que no volverás.


**Nota** : Hola de nuevo! Esto es vicioso, después de escribir el primer fanfic se me empezaron a pasar miles de otps para crear nuevas historias. Este Ereri es algo distinto de lo que había imaginado, pues al principio iba a ser **mucho** drama y al final... bueno, Ann la leyó y por mi vida la tuve que cambiar Y realmente me gusta más ahora. Espero sus opiniones :3

See you again

 **Eren**

 _Nieve, te pido que sigas cayendo. Hasta que todo se vuelva blanco._

-No me mires con lástima. Me repugna que te rebajes a eso. Lo tengo aceptado, en serio. Cada uno con su vida, olvidemos el pasado.- bajaste la mirada ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que tengo derecho a verte la cara? ¿O es que te sientes inferior?

-Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así. No pensé que volvería a verte.

¿Por qué me duelen esas palabras? Ah, ya recuerdo. Son el rechazo y el olvido, que vienen a saludar.

-Lamentablemente soy el tipo de persona que cree que merece respuestas.

Aprietas los puños. Se que te estás enfadando, pero me creo en mi derecho de decir lo que pienso.

-No tenía planeado este futuro. Simplemente surgió.

Sonrio. Excusas, excusas y más excusas. ¿Acaso no merezco la hosnestidad de nadie?

-Pero nunca te olvidé, si es lo que piensas. Yo te esperé.

No lo suficiente.

-Te podría creer si me hubieras dicho todas esas cosas a la cara Levi.-puedo comprobar la sorpresa en tu mirada- Ninguno somos la misma persona de hace diez años. Sé que a tus ojos solo sigo siendo un mocoso. Lo tengo aceptado.

Una niña de rubios cabellos se acerca. Sonrie. Es bonito verla, tan llena de vida e inocencia.

-¡Papá!- salta a tus brazos, no parece darse cuenta de mi existencia.

-Susan- la voz de una mujer cargada con un niño me alcanza- Lo lamento, no pretendiamos interrumpir.

Es bella. Y todo su ser parece libre. Libre de mentiras, de maldad. Como un alma pura.

-No importa, solo estaba saludando a un viejo amigo.

Amigo. Tu no te ves tan puro como ellos. No, no Levi. Tú, por desgracia, tienes un pasado. Conmigo.

-Eren, esta es mi mujer, Isabel. Y mis hijos Susan y Joe.

-Un placer.

-Igualmente.

Los miro. Parecen felices. Tienen una buena vida. Una nueva. Ni yo puedo ser tan ruín.

-Bueno, ha sido un honor volver a verte, Levi. Si me discupan, ahora debo marcharme.

Supongo que me afectaría destruír esa familia, al fin de al cabo.

-¡Oe!- Susan corre hacía mi.

-¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre?

Abre mucho los ojos, asintiendo para si misma.-Eres tu, no hay duda.

Me sorprendo.-¿Quién soy?

-La persona con quien mi padre tiene fotos y cartas.

Alzo la cabeza y veo como te sonrojas. No puedes parar de ser cruel ¿verdad Levi?

Me rio y le doy una palmada en la cabeza.

-Al parecer si.-me levanto y me despido con la mano-Nos vemos.

Cuando bajo la colina, el sol se pone por el horizonte. Lágrimas se escurren por mis mejillas.

-¿Acaso sigo siendo un niño?- mi llanto se hace más fuerte a medida que hablo y termino por caerme de rodillas en la hierba, gritando, esperandote.

 **Levi**

Isabel suspira a medida que te ve alejarte.

-¿Tu mujer? ¿De verdad tenías que mentirle de esa forma?

-Lo hago para protegerlo.

Su palma se estrella contra mi mejilla.

-Deja de mentirte Levi. Lo haces porque no tienes coraje. Te has camuflado en mi y en mis hijos. Se gira hacía un lado, sin poder mirarme ni siquiera.- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Farlaan? ¿Qué crees que te diría-aquellas palabras me hacen verdado daño, aunque sé que lo hace por bien. Pone una mano en mi rostro y continúa.- Eres como un hermano para mi. Te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo, pero en cuanto los sentimientos eres horrible. ¿No ves que te quiere? Lo único que haces es autocastigarte, pero es Eren quien termina pagando las consecuencias.

Bajo la mirada hacia la colina. Ya no se ve tu rostro.

La miro seriamente-¿De verdad piensas qué soy la mejor opción?

Se rie descaradamente.

-No. Realmente me da pena que se halla enamorado de alguien como tú. Pero no es él quien controla sus sentimientos y es muchacho que se merece ser feliz. Al igual que tú,a aunque que te cueste creerlo.

Susan se acerca a nosotros.

-Te cubrí una vez.

-Lo sé y te estoy agradecido.

Niega con la cabeza, buscando las palabras.

-Hice mal. Así que bajas tú la colina o lo hago yo.

Me duele que sea una niña de siete años la que me tenga que hacer entrar en razón.

Les sonrio y me echo a correr por la colina.

Estás llorando, de rodillas en la hierba.

-¿Acaso sigo siendo un niño?- esas palabras me destrozan por dentro. Sin duda te mereces algo mejor que yo.

Pero estas tan cerca...

Apoyo mi cabeza en tu espald y tu te sobresaltas.

-Sin duda sigues siendo un crio.

Te giras y veo tus ojos rojos. Incluso llorando eres jodidamente adorable.

Extiendo mis manos hacía tu rostro y te limpio las lágrimas. Y sin poder contenerme alzo tu mentón y junto nuestros labios.

-Has tardado mucho.

Sonrio.

-Pero ya no tendrás que segui gritando para que vuelva.

FIN


End file.
